Fate Stay Night Pegasus Version
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: Demi mengejar Hades,Athena,Alone dan Tenma bereinkarnasi di dunia yang lain dan membawa para Saint yang tersisa beserta Sanctuary bersama mereka. Namun dunia lain ini menyimpan berbagai misteri dan tantangan baru bagi mereka selain Hades dan dewa olympus lainnya.


Chapter 1:Prologue.

**Puing Lost Canvas**

Shion dan Dohko melihat kearah Athena,Tenma dan Alone menghilang menuju tempat tubuh asli Hades berada.

Dengan Penuh penyesalan mereka hanya bisa melihat,keadaan mereka yang tidak memungkinkan membuat mereka harus tinggal di bumi,baik Shion maupun Dohko telah terluka parah bahkan sebelum mencapai tempat ini.

Selain itu mereka berdua sebagai Gold Saint yang tersisa mendapat tugas penting dari Athena sebelum beliau pergi:

Shion menjadi Pope baru Sanctuary

Dan

Dohko harus menjaga menara tempat 108 specter disegel sampai perang suci berikutnya.

Namun apa yang akan terjadi mungkin akan merubah itu semua,

**Elysion**

"Ini semua sudah berakhir,Hades!" ujar Athena sambil mengarahkan tongkat Nike nya kepada Hades

"Kalian pikir kalian bertiga mampu membunuhku?,salah satu dari tiga dewa terkuat Olympus?"

Jawab Hades dengan tatapan penuh kebencian kepada Pegasus,Athena dan Alone

"Kami nggak akan membiarkanmu seenaknya mempermainkan jiwa manusia lagi!" lanjut Pegasus dengan lantang

"Aku akan menghalangimu hades,walaupun itu berarti harus mati!"

Alone menambahkan dengan berani

Tetapi respons yang diberikan oleh Hades membuat mereka tercengang,alih alih memperlihatkan amarah,Hades malah tertawa dan membuat Athena,Pegasus dan Alone kaget

"Heh,kalian piker kalian menang?,lihat sekeliling kalian!" kata Hades sambil tertawa.

Mereka bertiga melihat lingkungan sekitar mereka tesedot kedalam portal ruang dan waktu dan membuat Elysion seperti Nampak samar samar

"HA HA HA!,di dunia ini kau mungkin menang Athena!,tapi dunia ini bukanlah satu satunya yang tersedia di jagat semesta ini!"

"!" Athena,Tenma (Pegasus) dan Alone kaget mendengar perkataan Hades

"Aku akan pergi ke dunia dimana aku bisa bebas berkuasa tanpa gangguanmu!" lanjut Hades,dengan lambaian tangan,segel yang menyegel 108 specter dan 2 Dewa pun terlepas dan jiwa mereka pergi mengikuti Hades

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!" Jawab Athena lantang

"Kemanapun kau pergi kami akan mengikutimu dan mengalahkanmu Hades!" lanjut Pegasus dan Alone

Mereka lalu mengulurkan tangan mereka dan cahaya yang kuat memancar dari mereka bertiga,cosmos mereka bertiga telah membuat keajaiban!

**Puing Lost Canvas**

Shion dan Dohko yang hendak kembali ke Sanctuary berhenti berjalan ketika melihat cahaya dari Langit dan menyelimuti mereka

"Shion,Apa yang terjadi?! " kata Dohko kaget

Shion yang juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hendak menjawab Dohko ketika tiba tiba suara Dewi mereka terdengar

"Dohko,Shion! Aku mencabut perintah terakhirku pada kalian!,aku akan gunakan cosmo ku untuk membawa kalian dan Sanctuary mengejar Hades!"

Dohko dan Shion langsung merasa was was dan menuruti perintah Dewi mereka dengan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung,namun saat cahaya itu berhenti bersinar,mereka mendapati diri mereka di dalam mereka seluruh Cloth berceceran namun dalam keadaan rusak karena perang.

Termasuk Cloth Pegasus yang kini hanya memiliki satu sayap.

Setelah itu Athena muncul dihadapan mereka beserta Alone dan Pegasus

"Athena-sama!,Tenma!,Alone!"panggil Dohko,namun saat ia mendekat Tenma menghentikannya

"Dohko,kami disini hanya untuk member pesan terakhir" jawab Tenma

"Ini adalah dunia tempat Hades bersembunyi,menunggu kebangkitannya" lanjut Alone

"Dunia?!,maksudmu kita berada di dunia lain?!" Tanya Shion dengan kaget

Athena menganguk dan melanjutkan penjelasan mereka

"Hades bermaksud mengambil alih dunia ini dan menguasainya,hal yang berhasil kita gagalkan di dunia asal kita" jawab Athena

"Ia dan seluruh pendukungnya akan bangkit kembali dalam waktu 250 tahun,sama seperti siklus perang suci sebelumnya,oleh karena itu aku mohon pada kalian berdua untuk melatih seluruh kandidat dari Saint di masa depan agar kita dapat bersiap untuk 250 tahun yang akan datang!"

Dohko dan Shion saling melirik,dengan hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa hal ini tidaklah mudah,tapi dengan jeda selama itu mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mejaga tempat ini dan melatih Saint saint muda.

"lalu dengan ini aku kembali mengangkatmu sebagai Pope Shion,tugas sebagai Pope akan kau laksanakan sekaligus dengan tugasmu memperbaiki Cloth yang rusak"

"Baik Athena Sama!" jawab Shion sambil berlutut

"Dohko,tugasmu adalah mencari kandidat 86 Saint yang tersisa dan melatih mereka dengan Shion"

"Aku akan melaksanakannya Athena sama" jawab Dohko

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Athena,Tenma dan Alone mulai menghilang

"Tunggu Tenma!,apa kalian akan menghilang begitu saja?!" Tanya Dohko

Tenma tersenyum kearah kakak angkatnya itu dan berkata

"Kami akan berinkarnasi dalam waktu 250 tahun yang akan datang Dohko,Shion!,kuharap saat kita berjumpa kita akan menjadi seperti saudara lagi!" jawab Tenma

"Aku akan membantu kalian melindungi Athena saat itu " jawab Alone tersenyum

"Aku percaya kalian akan melaksanakan tugas kalian dengan baik,sampai saat Hades bangkit aku serahkan semuanya ditangan kalian!" jawab Athena sambil tersenyum,setelah itu mereka bertiga menghilang dalam kilauan cahaya.

Shion dan Dohko terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum Dohko melirik kearah Shion

"Aku akan mulai melihat dunia baru ini besok,tidak apa apa kan? 'yang mulia Pope Shion'?" kata Dohko sambil tersenyum

"Kau bisa tetap memanggilku Shion Dohko,lagipula saat ini Cuma kita berdua yang tersisa"

Kemudian mereka mendengar langkah kaki dan melihat seorang anak muda dengan pakaian latihan kadet saint berlari kearah mereka

"Teneo?!" Tanya Shion

"Shion sama!,biarkan aku membantu kalian menjaga tempat ini!" jawab Teneo,ia adalah murid dari Taurus Hasgard yang paling senior dan satu satunya yang masih tersisa

Saat Shion hendak menjawab ia melihat Cloth Taurus bereaksi pada Teneo,ia lalu tersenyum karena paling tidak satu dari gold Cloth sudah mendapatkan Saint baru.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu melatihmu sampai kau mendapatkan Clothmu sendiri"

"Terima kasih Shion sama!" jawab Teneo senang bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan mendiang gurunya yang telah tiada

Dohko,Teneo dan Shion lalu melihat ke langit,tempat dimana konstelasi bintang berkumpul,para bintang pelindung Athena yang akan segera bangkit kembali!.

TBC…

**A/N:Rewrite dari Fate Pegasus dengan prologue yang lebih detail ^^.**

**Juga akan banyak perubahan konsep cerita pada chapter 1 nanti,jadi tunggu kelanjutannya n jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D**


End file.
